Just Let Me Cry
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Sometimes even the Vice Foreign Minister needs to let herself loose by shedding tears. But who is the cause of these tears? Does the Shadowy figure lurks wanting those tears to be forgotten forever?


Title: **Just Let Me Cry**

Author: _Lady Casper_

Rated: M (lime)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Re-editted: Due to rules, the song context was taken out. If you wish to see the full version visit my arhcive which is listed on my profile page.

* * *

A blonde haired woman sat at her lonely mahogany desk. Her fingers tangled in her dis-shelved hair.

Relena took her clenched fingers from her head making a throbbing fist in front of her tear drained eyes.

Why you need some reason to feel lost inside/

Taking her fist, Relena rammed it into a glass filled to the brim with liquor. The glass shattered flying glass and fluid everywhere.

You know that I'm just the kind of girl that feels so hurt and smiles/

Taking her discarded purse from the floor Relena left her office. Her hand stinging from the hand drenched with blood and alcohol.

Relena couldn't take anymore with the stride of a princess. Making herself lift her heavy head she moved for the elevator doors but decided not to take the elevator.

"Too many people on the elevator. Can't take the small place. Gotta get the hell out of here immediately."

Running past a dark figure in the corner Relena bounded for the slowly shifting steps. Making her way down she felt a presence on her back.

Spinning on her heel she met a pair of Prussian eyes attacking her own for an answer for her abrupt race to the stairs. She gave him none and slowly turned back to the descending stairs.

She started to make her descent again when a calloused strong hand grabbed her wrist making her face twist to the side. She got a cold stare but probably was giving one off to the man.

He wanted answers. He wanted them now. She wanted to smack him and run. Run away from the truth that hurt. Run away from the pain that was caused…by him.

Taking her time she slowly shifted back around to face him completely. His eyes still danced with danger as they did a long time ago. His grip never loosened. He knew her too well, she would make a break for it if he let go.

It was driving her mad that his stare was getting deeper. She wanted to get away from that x-ray vision.

Slapping his hand off her wrist she gave an evil glare that could almost match his. It shook him how deadly empty they were. She never had those eyes. He remembered what Dr. J had mentioned about her eyes looking identical to his. But this was nothing like those piercing eyes he loved. They were cold and empty, like nothing behind those blue orbs died leaving nothing behind.

He could see stains on her cheeks. Her face was flushed, her make up that she had put on that morning now running down her face, puffy and red around her eyes.

Trying to walk around him, she was blocked by his body moving in her way. She tried to the right of him but he blocked, she tried to the other side and he blocked that escape to. Frustrated, she stomped her foot in disapproval.

"Heero get out of my way!" She screamed at him with a soar throat from crying. He didn't even budge. Frustration going to rage, she slammed her hand into his hard chest. She could feel pain shoot up her hand all the way up to her arm and shoulder but she wouldn't show it. Not to him.

Grabbing her wrist, Heero backed into her, letting her see she wasn't getting passed him with that look in her eyes. She could swear she saw pain in his eyes.

"Back off, Heero. Just leave me alone." She said trying to calm her anger down. Her words fell to deaf ears. Her anger flared up once again. "You wanna help me just let me cry. I had a bad. Just let me…" She trailed off her eyes falling from his gaze.

"The papers weren't sent where they were supposed to be. I had to manually do them which aren't even in my job description. I had to run a mile and a half just to get one paper signed out of a million." She said flatly.

"I had to cancel my birthday party because some person down in the cubical decided to up and quit and take everything with him to burn up all old ties to the company up in his fireplace." Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"I couldn't even sleep in late because people can't learn to push a simple button to send a fax. Do you know what it's like?" She bit her lip.

"Do you know what it's like to have a man completely ignore her for three long years, passing her by in the halls without so much a single glance her way? Do you know how it must feel to a woman that the only attraction she gets is a bunch of beer bellied men and a stack of papers?" She screamed now. She felt her heart being torn by the coldness in his eyes.

Her knees started to give out, finally taking her body to the ground. Her shoulders shook. A river of tears pouring out her orbs of blue.

The man stood there for only a second before joining her in the heap of body parts. She wouldn't face him. She kept her head looking the other way. How could she after a show like that of emotions?

Grabbing under her chin with his hand, he moved her face back to meet his again. Her eyes now blood shot, had streams tearing down her pale white face. Her nose a puffy red matching the color around her eyes. She was beautiful to him…

Bringing his lips to her quivering ones he took her hand against his chest. She could feel his heart rate go up like hers did, beating in unison with hers.

Pulling her head back slightly so their lips were mere inches from each other, she searched his eyes. The cold masquerade that covered his handsome features faded into nothing but a dieing memory from both of them.

"Relena…I don't know what it feels like. But I do know how this must feel." He pressed harder on her chest. Her face started to blush, when he placed her other hand on her chest with his hand under it. Then she could feel it, their hearts beating together. She could almost feel every wound it took over the years, and then felt his to find one in the same.

Her eyes glazed over when he brushed her lips with his then down her cheek slowly going down her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin, making it tighten and shrink into goose bumps.

Picking her body up, he walked back to her office that she had left open. Carrying her in his arms, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Their tongues dancing to a hand love dance. Her hands roamed his body.

A smile graced her lips for the first time that day. His hands wrapped on her waist, putting her down on the office leather couch. Letting his hands go under her blouse, grazing her breasts in the lacy bra. His finger teased her hardened nipples. His mouth opened and closed down on her left breast. Soaking the blouse with his saliva, he pushed his hand down between her legs.

She smiled, now she could cry with pleasure. Her hands went and grabbed for his zipper.

Fin


End file.
